This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 282,792 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 28, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,461; 4,389,862; 4,488,417; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,746; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse security devices for diverse items including at least one device for securing a camper shell to a truck.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are either neither intended to serve the purpose and function provided by the subject matter of the present invention, or are overly complex for the specific purpose of securing a camper shell to a truck body.
As most truck owners who have camping shells are all too painfully aware, one of the most pressing problems associated with this particular combination of structural elements is the ability or lack thereof of a secure means for locking the camping shell to the truck body.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among truck owners who also have camper shells for a simple, straightforward, device for locking the camper shell to the truck body in a safe and secure manner; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.